Don't cry my brother again
by ika.zordick
Summary: Biarkah dia pergi hyung! Biarkan dia menipu kita semua dengan perjuangannya. Jangan menangisinya lagi, dia terlalu lelah jika terus menjalani hidup bersama kita. Maafkan dia hyung dan aku akan belajar untuk menebus kesalahannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Cry My Brother [again]**

**Author : **

**Pairing: Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum and other Suju Member**

**Summary : Biarkah dia pergi hyung! Biarkan dia menipu kita semua dengan perjuangannya. Jangan menangisinya lagi, dia terlalu lelah jika terus menjalani hidup bersama kita. Maafkan dia hyung dan aku akan belajar untuk menebus kesalahannya. **

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SM Entertaiment, tapi membernya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi khusus buat Kim Kibum dia milik author sepenuhnya! #dibantai Snowelf dan Cho Kwang Min adalah selingkuhan author. Diganti karena ryeowook banyak yang minta! Bwahahahaha…**

**Warning: Semua FF si ika berunsur Crack Pair, walaupun ada yang nggak sih. Cuma mendominasi. Kibum, heechul,sungmin dan wookie anggap yeoja ya!**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Tragedy**

**Rated: T [Cuma cari aman]**

**Nb: cerita ini bukan sequel dari Don't Cry My Brother yang sebelumnya. Ini lebih cocoknya other story dengan tema dan tokoh yang sama. Berhubungan karena author lagi malas nyari ide buat title. Bwhahahahaha….. *reader: parah lu thor!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

** for my brother **

**Dirimu akan selalu dihatiku hingga ku lelah, aku akan tetap memikirkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, dari pada yang kau tahu. Aku sayang padamu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sisi-Nya. Lepaskan semua duka kita di dunia. Ingatlah aku sebagai sosok kakak yang berarti bagimu. Saranghaeyo…**

**fahri Alfiansyah**

**[9September1997-28Desember2011]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae pov.

"Pagi hyung!" pekikku berlari memeluk leeteuk hyung yang sibuk memasak nasi goring untuk sarapan. Dia tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Aku memang selalu begini, jadi jangan salahkan aku yang dianggap kekanak-kanakan meski usiaku sebentar lagi akan menginjak 17 tahun.

Leeteuk hyung menghidangkan dua piring nasi goreng di atas meja dan tiga gelas susu. Segera ku sambar segelas susu yang menjadi menu kesukaanku setiap paginya. "Pagi hae, kyuhyun mana?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman yang bak malaikat tanpa sayap.

Aku tak segera menjawab, aku mendengar langkah kaki kyuhyun yang sedang mendekat. Dia duduk disampingku dan mengambil sepiring nasi goreng. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum padanya. "Pagi kyu… bagaimana tidurmu?" sapa leeteuk hyung lembut mendekatkan segelas susu padanya.

"Seperti biasa hyung" jawabnya datar. "Hyung, kau belum membayar uang bukuku"

Leeteuk hyung terdiam sejenak. "Bisa hyung tahu berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Lima puluh ribu hyung"

"Hyung belum punya uang sebanyak itu saeng, apa tidak bisa besok?" leeteuk hyung duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap kyuhyun sedih. Aku mengerti perasaan hyungku yang tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kami secara sempurna dengan hutang melilit keluarga kami.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, "Hyung sudah janji besok akan melunasi SPP ku yang tertunggak. Lagi pula hari ini hari terakhir pelunasan bukunya. Hyung tega mendengar namaku yang selalu dipanggil karena berbagai hutang" pekiknya membuat leeteuk hyung hampir menangis.

Ku ronggoh saku celanaku, ku keluarkan seluruh uangku dari sana. "Ini… lunasi semua hutangmu di sekolah" ucapku tanpa nada kasar sedikitpun. Dia adalah adikku, satu-satunya adik yang kumiliki dan hyung yang tegar ini adalah satu-satunya hyung yang kumiliki. Hanya dengan ini caraku membantu mereka, dan akan kulakukan sepenuh hati.

Kyuhyun menatap ku ragu kini. Tapi ku anggukkan kepalaku dengan pasti, dia menerima uangku dengan senyum yang kurasa sangat polos. Meski banyak orang yang mengatakan senyuman adikku ini seperti iblis. Entahlah… bagiku dia tak begitu, dia anak yang baik. Dia memiliki senyuman yang indah, yang membuat hatiku nyaman.

Dengan langkah riang, setelah menghabiskan makanannya dia berjalan ke luar rumah. Kami tahu dia segera ke sekolah. Dia anak yang pintar, dan aku tak mau uang menghalangi langkahnya untuk mencapai masa depan. Meski aku tahu teuki hyung lebih focus pada masa depanku mengingatku akan segera kuliah tahun depan.

"Aku juga mau pergi hyung" ucapku setelah habis menegak susu di gelasku.

Leeteuk hyung menahan tanganku, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hae-ah…" bisiknya pelan hampir tak terdengar. Aku hanya tersenyum, aku tak terlalu suka berbicara untuk menanyakan ada apa dengannya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang itu? Hyungkan sudah bilang, tugasmu itu hanya sekolah, jangan melakukan apapun selain sekolah!" katanya tegas membuatku agak takut. Dia tak pernah sekeras ini sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya menari hyung dan mereka membayarku"

"Hae! Hyung sudah bilang, hyung tak suka kau menari, apalagi untuk mendapatkan uang!" bentak teuki hyung yang membuat jantungku berdetak keras karena saking takutnya.

Deg….

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Leeteuk pov.

Ku tatap tajam donghae, dongsaeng tertuaku. Aku dapat melihat di matanya ketakutan dengan tindakanku yang tidak biasanya padanya. Aku memang tak pernah marah padanya sebelumnya, mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak suka membatah apapun yang ku ucapkan. Dia adik yang patuh dan yang paling mengerti keadaanku.

Dia terlalu banyak berkorban demi keluarga ini. Bahkan sangat banyak, sekarang ia malah bekerja sebagai penari. Padahal siapapun tahu, dia mempunyai kondisi fisik lemah. Hal-hal yang menguras tenaganya seperti ini akan membuatnya sakit.

Tuhan… maafkan aku jika kali ini aku membentak mahluk yang kau titipkan padaku. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. "Hae-ah! Kau dengar aku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit melembut.

Dia diam di tempatnya, dia memegang dada kirinya. Jangan-jangan…! Segera aku berlari ke belakang tempatnya berdiri, seraya itu pula tubuhnya ambruk. Jantungnya pasti kumat. "Hae… jawab hyung!" teriakku mengguncang tubuhnya yang ada di punggungku.

Dia tak menjawab, rasa takut menyerangku. Apa aku akan kehilangan adikku ini? Aku sungguh menyesal membentaknya. Aku bukannya melindunginya malah membuat kondisinya makin memburuk. "Mianhe Hae, sadarlah hyung mohon!" ucapku dengan bibir bergetar.

"Gwechana hyung, bawa aku ke kamar saja!" bisiknya lemah di telingaku.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun pov.

Ku tatap layar PSP ku dengan perasaan tegang. SHIT…. Batinku saat kulihat kata GAME OVER di layarnya. Ingin rasanya ku hempaskan benda kesayanganku itu. Tapi aku masih berpikir sehat, karena aku takkan mendapatkan gantinya lagi. Bagaimanapun ini kudapat dari uang hadiah hasil olimpiade ku tahun lalu. Aku sekarang kelas IX, itu artinya tak mungkin aku mengikuti olimpiade matematika untuk tahun ini dan memenangkannya lagi seperti dua tahun sebelumnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Shindong seongsenim terdengar menegurku. Huft… kenapa di saat seperti ini.

Segera ku masukkan PSP ku ke saku celanaku. "Nee.. seongsenim" kataku tenang sesuai sifatku yang tak terlalu rusuh seperti temanku yang lain. Mereka akan gelagapan saat kedapatan memainkan HP mereka di saat jam pelajaran.

"Coba jawab soal yang nomor tiga!" perintahnya menunjuk kea rah papan tulis dengan lirikkan matanya yang kurasa memuakkan. Wajahnya terlalu lucu untuk di katakan mengerikan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa donghae begitu menghormati sosok badut ini.

Ku tajamkan pandanganku agar dapat melihat soal panjang itu. Sialan! Dia memang memilih soal yang paling sulit untukku. Bukankah soal itu terlalu keterlaluan untuk teman-temanku yang lain. "dua akar tiga x di tambah empat y pangkat lima per tiga" ujarku yakin. Ya.. aku sangat yakin itulah jawabannya. Sebenarnya itu soal sederhana untuk anak ber IQ tinggi sepertiku. Hahahahahahaha….

"Tepat…" kata shindong seongsenim bangga padaku. Aku duduk kembali di kursiku.

"Kau hebat!" seseorang menepuk pundakku. Kulirik dia, sungmin-ssi. Yeoja serba pink yang selalu memuji kepintaranku. Setidaknya aku suka dia yang duduk di sampingku, itu membantuku, setidaknya dalam hal menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku selalu bermain PSP saat jam pelajaran.

"Aku tahu itu" jawabku singkat.

Aku kembali focus pada PSPku. Di tatapnya aku kali ini, aku diam saja. Aku hanya berpikir itu kebiasaan buruknya. Memperhatikanku saat aku sedang dimana saja, asalkan itu tak menggangguku, kurasa tak masalah. Dia kemudian tersenyum saat aku menghela nafas melihat level game ku naik.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." katanya pelan setengah berbisik.

Ku alihkan perhatianku padanya, aku tak mau cari masalah dengan aksi ngambeknya. Bagaimanapun tanpa dia aku tak akan mendapat pinjaman catatan. Dia benci jika aku tak menggubrisnya ketika dia berbicara padaku. "Wae?"

Dia menggerakkan bibirnya, membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi aku sungguh tak tahu apa itu. Entah aku yang terlalu tuli, entah karena suara shindong seongsenim terlalu keras. Dia akhirnya menulis diatas secarik kertas yang tak terlalu besar. _Pulang sekolah ini ada acara?_ Di tulisnya di kertas itu.

Hah? Pulang sekolah ini? Kurasa tidak. _Tidak.. wae?_ Balasku kemudian ku geser kertas itu ke mejanya.

Dia tersenyum. Sungguh sangat cantik. Dia terlihat kegirangan sekarang, sungguh ekspresi yang manis dan sulit ku artikan. Dia menulis kembali. _Pulang bareng ya! _

Aku agak kaget melihat tulisannya, yang benar saja? Pulang bareng? Bagaimana caranya? Anak pejabat sepertinya ingin pulang jalan kaki? Kulirik dia, matanya berkaca-kaca menujukkan betapa dia menunggu jawaban ya dariku. Ku ambil pensil ku lagi, ku gambar sebuah gambar kartoon lucu di atasnya. Ini termasuk keahlianku, aku pernah membuat komik bersama donghae. Kugambar diriku dan sungmin di sana berjalan berbarengan, dengan sebuah cloud dialogku dengan tulisan OK!

Dia terlihat senang melihat jawabanku, entah gambarku. Dia tak membuang kertas itu. Di selipkannya di sebuah buku tulisnya yang sungguh membuatku keheranan. Apa anak ini baik-baik saja?

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin pov.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah girang. Ku tatap punggung kyuhyun yang sekarang berjalan di depanku. Ingin rasanya memeluk punggung itu. Ingin sekali memilikinya sepenuhnya. Ku harap dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku, perasaan mendebarkan dan hangat ini. Ahhh.. lee sungmin singkirkan pemikiran kolotmu. Namja pintar ini akan mengetahui ke anehan padamu.

"Sungmin" panggilnya tanpa berbalik melirikku. Dia hanya menghentikan langkahnya yang panjang, membuatku tak sengaja menubruk punggungnya.

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak?" tanyaku.

Sesosok yeoja yang sedikit lebih mungil dariku berdiri menatap kyuhyun. Bukankah dia ryeowook dari kelas IX-2, dia membungkuk formal saat melihatku dari balik tubuh kyuhyun. Aku melirik kyuhyun, ada sedikit keanehan di matanya. Dia tampak gelisah. "Sungmin, ayo kita pergi!" kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku, membawaku berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat meninggalkan ryeowook yang memandang kami dengan bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan si jenius kyuhyun ini?

"Wookie… aku tak suka melihatnya" katanya saat kami jauh dari sekolah. Aku menatapnya, dia sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Segitu tak sukanya kah dia dengan ryeowook? Tapi kenapa dia bisa memanggil ryeowook dengan nama wookie?

"Aku hanya berpikir kau sebenarnya lebih manis darinya" eh… wajahku sontak memerah, jantungku sungguh berdebar tak karuan. Apa ini artinya dia memberikanku kesempatan untuk mencintainya? "Eh… Awas!" teriaknya menarikku ke pelukannya. OMO! Apa dia ingin membunuhku? Tuhan.. jantungku!

"Heh… Brengsek! Kau tak punya mata?" senggaknya membuatku melihatnya dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Aku berbalik saat kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Dia menghampiri seorang pengendara motor yang terjatuh di tengah jalan. Eh… jadi tadi dia menyelamatkanku dari serembetan motor itu. Ku kira dia memang memelukku secara tiba-tiba.

Pengendara motor itu melepas helmnya, jujur saja lelaki itu tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan. Aku rasa aku mengenalnya, tapi dimana ya? Sementara aku sibuk berpikir, kyuhyun malah memaki-maki pengendara motor tampan itu dengan galaknya. Tak salah jika dia mendapat gelar si evil prince di sekolah. Akhirnya aku sadar dari mana ia mendapatkan gelar itu.

"Jika temanku mati, bagaimana?" katanya dengan nada datar tapi menusuk. Dia sedang menyumpahi aku mati kah?

Pengendara motor membungkuk padanya. "Mian he… aku sungguh tak sengaja" dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Kyu…. Sudahlah!" aku berusaha meredam emosi kyuhyun. Dia terlihat sangat mencemaskanku. Mungkin…

Pengendara motor itu memberikanku sebuah kartu nama. CHOI SI WON. Aku ingat sekarang! Dia artis terkenal itu. Mataku membulat sempurna saat dia tersenyum padaku dan meminta maaf pada kyuhyun. "Maaf.. apa kalian berasal dari sekolah Twins Junior?" tanyanya saat kyuhyun tenang kembali.

Aku tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kencang. "Nee…"

"Apa kalian kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Aku terdiam, kulirik kyuhyun. Rasanya mulutku tertutup rapat untuk memberitahu keberadaan cho kyuhyun, meski dia di sampingku saat ini. "Ada apa kau mencariku?"

BRUUUKKK… siwon-ssi mendadak memukul kyuhyun dengan keras. Kyuhyun membalas pukulan itu tak kalah kuat. Aku berusaha melerai mereka. "JANGAN MENGGANGGU ADIKKU LAGI!" teriak choi siwon mengagetkanku.

Kulihat wajahnya sudah babak belur begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap berusaha bertindak tenang. "Aku sudah meninggalkan adikmu sebelum kau menyuruhnya!"

Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun roboh. Lho… kok bisa? Tak lama kemudian aku melihat ryeowook turun dari sebuah mobil mewah. Di rentangkannya tangannya seolah ia melindungi kyuhyun. "Hentikan oppa!" katanya tegas. Kudengar dia mulai terisak. "Kami sudah tak punya hubungan lagi, jadi tolong jangan persulit kyuhyun lagi. Kumohon!"

Sungguh, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa yeoja imut itu adalah adik dari seorang choi siwon. "Oppa!"

Siwon oppa membangkitkan motornya dan menaikinya kembali. Aku dapat melihat dia meludahi wajah kyuhyun yang terduduk di tanah kemudian pergi begitu saja. Bukankah itu sangat kejam. Aku segera mengambil sapu tanganku yang ada di saku rokku. Tapi sebelum aku dapat mengelap wajah kyuhyun, ryeowook mendahuluiku. "Mianhe kyu.. kau susah karena aku" tangisnya sambil mengelap wajah kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

Dengan kasar kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan ryeowook. "Pergilah! Pergi ke pelukan keluargamu yang terhormat itu! Aku hina bila kau sentuh!" aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ada perbedaan drajat di sini? Bukankah semua manusia itu sama?

"Kyu…" seorang namja keluar dari sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Memanggil nama kyuhyun dengan sangat akrab. "Gwechanayo?" dia berlari menghampiri kami.

Ryeowook menunduk hormat pada namja itu. Aku tak berani untuk berpikiran bahwa posisiku lebih menguntungkan daripada ryeowook saat ini. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tak mengenal dan mengetahui apapun tentang kyuhyun sedikit pun. Terlalu naïf jika aku memaksakan diriku untuk memiliki namja yang sangat kucintai ini.

"Wookie? Sebaiknya kau pulang! Teuki hyung bisa marah kalau tahu kau biang dari semua ini" kata namja itu memapah tubuh kyuhyun. Wajah namja itu terlihat pucat. Ryeowook patuh dan segera memasukinya mobilnya. Benarkah kyuhyun ingin ryeowook pergi. Matanya terus menatap yeoja itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan kami semua.

"Kau baik-baik saja kyunnie?" Tanya namja itu perhatian.

"Kakiku agak lemas hyung. Hyung, kenalkan ini temanku, lee sungmin"

Aku membungkuk. "Lee sungmin imnida"

"Cho Donghae imnida. Hyungnya kyuhyun"

%%

Author pov.

Donghae diam seribu bahasa, dia hanya menggosok kaki adiknya dengan penuh sayang. Hatinya takut dengan kemarahan hyungnya yang tertua itu. Sementara kyuhyun, terlihat tenang dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan sedikit meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang bisa di katakan tak bertenaga lagi.

"Hyung kan sudah peringatkan kau kyu, agar tak bersama dengan wookie lagi. Kenapa kau selalu membuat dirimu susah seperti ini?" celoteh teuki untuk yang sekian kalinya sambil mengompres wajah kyuhyun yang lebam.

"Aish… sakit tahu gak hyung. Pelan-pelan!" pekik kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

Leeteuk memeluk adik bungsunya itu dengan penuh kasih. "Jangan buat hyung takut kyu. Aku tak mau kau terluka lagi. Arraa!" senyum malaikat terkembang lagi di wajahnya membuat ke dua saengdeulnya membalas senyuman itu. Donghae dengan senyuman yang sangat polos dan kyuhyun dengan evil smilenya.

"Tenang saja hyung! Aku takkan terluka ataupun sakit. Aku kan harus melindungi hyungku yang lemah ini" cengir kyuhyun melirik donghae. Donghae tertawa kecil. Dia tak marah dikatai lemah oleh saengnya itu. Itulah kenyataannya, tubuhnya lemah sedari lahir. Dia hanyalah namja penyakitan yang selalu bergantung hidup dengan obat-obatan yang tak jelas. Tanpa ke dua saudaranya itu, dia sendiripun tak yakin dia mampu hidup.

"Berjanjilah kyu, padaku dan pada hae!"

"Nee.. aku janji akan menjaga hyungdeulku dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku. Takkan menelantarkan mereka dan melindungi mereka dari berbagai bentuk ancaman!" kyuhyun membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Donghae tertawa kekeh melihat kelakuan saengnya itu. Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambut kyuhyun. "Dasar evil maknae. Pegang kata-katamu ya!"

%%

"Hyungdeul! Jebal!" Teriak kyuhyun dari kamarnya.

Mendengar teriakan kyuhyun, donghae dan leeteuk langsung berlari ke kamar dongsaeng mereka itu. Kyuhyun tampak tersungkur di lantai kamarnya . leeteuk langsung menangis tak karuan, sementara donghae memapah adiknya itu berdiri. "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini kyu-ah"raung leeteuk.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan reaksi yang panik.

PLAAKKK…. Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala kyuhyun. "Berhentilah berbohong maknae nakal. Pergi sekolah sana!" Donghae menatap tajam kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nyengir iblis ketika kejahilannya di ketahui oleh salah satu hyungnya.

"Huft… aku lagi malas hyung. Libur aja ya!"

"ANDWAE! PERGI SEKOLAH!" kali ini leeteuk terlihat sangat marah.

Kyuhyun pov.

Ku tarik nafas kuat-kuat. Aku duduk di kursiku. Ku hidupan PSP kesayanganku. Jujur saja, pikiranku tak mengerah pada PSP ini, melainkan.. kejadian pagi ini. Benar sekali, sungguh sebelumnya kakiku memang, terasa begitu berat dan tak bisa digerakkan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi itu hanya sementara kemudian aku bisa menggerakkan kakiku lagi.

Entahlah, donghae mungkin tahu tentang hal ini. Aku membac a kepanikan dari matanya saat memapahku tadi. Bagaimanapun dia dulu juga pernah lumpuh. Apa kelumpuhan sementara itu merupakan penyakit menurun. Anehnya aku tidak pernah dengar itu.

"Sungmin!" panggilku pada yeoja yang duduk disampingku. Dia sedang memperhatikan diriku dari tadi, dan kurasa itu memang kebiasaan buruknya yan g sulit diubah.

Wajahnya memerah saat mata kami bertemu. Dia terlihat gugup. "Nee.. kyu.. waeyo?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Apa penyakit, maksudku lumpuh sementara itu penyakit menurun?" dia memang orang terbaik jika ditanyai hal seperti ini. Mengingat dia adalah ratunya pelajaran biologi di sekolah ini. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatapku dengan penasaran. Terlihat lucu.

"Lumpuh? Sementara? Menurun?" katanya menatap lurus kedepan memikirkan pertanyaanku barusan. "Setahuku tidak kyu. Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang lumpuh penurunan dari parental"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dia benar, aku juga tidak pernah tahu lumpuh merupakan genetika. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah dengan leeteuk hyung mengoceh soal orang tua kami yang mengalami penyakit yang sama saat donghae hyung mengalaminya dulu. Hmf.. apa sih yang sebenarnya ku cemaskan? Hae hyung saja bisa sembuh meski dengan uang yang banyak, walaupun aku terkena penyakit itu, tanpa bantuan dokter pun hae hyung juga bisa mengobatiku. Mengingat daya tangkapnya sangat hebat soal hal yang pernah dirasakannya di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kyu…" sungmin mengejutkanku. Kulirik dia dengan tatapan tak suka. Dia menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas. Hah… apaan sih yeoja ini? Sikapnya itu sungguh tak bisa di tebak.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Wookie… kenapa dia kemari? Si nona kaya datang lagi untuk menggangguku. Apa dia kurang puas dengan semua yang dilakukan oppanya yang superstar itu? Memukulku, mempersulit pekerjaan leeteuk hyung dan menganggu hae hyung soal beberapa hal yang tak kuketahui tapi jelas hae hyung sering menghempaskan handphonenya tiba-tiba dan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi semua yang berhubungan dengan wookie.

Wookie membungkuk sopan ke arahku. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kurasa dia mendapat masalah besar, itu yang kutahu jika tingkahnya seperti ini. Dengan langkah malas aku berjalan keluar kelas, menuju beranda tempat wookie menungguku. "Waeyo choi ryeowook?" tanyaku dingin.

Dia menarik tanganku. Cepat ku tepis tangannya yang lembut itu. Dia menatapku sedih, kulihat wajah pucatnya itu seolah memohon padaku untuk mengikutinya. Apa aku harus mengikutinya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya bisa terjadi padaku dan keluargaku. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hubungan kami meskipun aku mencintainya, jujur saja aku lebih memikirkan tentang hidup saudara-saudaraku.

Sebelum air matanya membanjiri pipinya yang chubby itu, aku mengenggam tangannya. Membawa dia ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana siapapun tak berani memasukinya, tentu saja karena itu adalah peraturan ku, sang evil prince di sekolah ini. "Gwechanayo wookie?" tanyaku selembut mungkin agar tak menyakiti hatinya.

Dia terisak, "Kyu…" katanya lemah

"Sudahlah jangan memaksaku untuk bersamamu lagi, aku tak ingin mempersulit keluargaku karenamu" ujarku jujur.

"Kyu, kau ingat saat liburan itu, ketika kita akan naik kelas IX?" tanyanya lemah. Sekali lagi, dia selalu membujukku dengan cerita lama itu. Aku tidak bisa terhipnotis dengan kejadian dua bulan lalu itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Lupakan saja jika kau masih ingat!" paksaku seenaknya. "Wookie, aku tak bisa kembali lagi bersamamu, mengertilah!"

Tangis wookie makin membesar. "Aku mengerti posisimu, kyu. Aku yang paling tahu betapa sulitnya kau saat ini. Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, kita sudah putus, jadi jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku lelah" kataku pergi meninggalkannya. Meskipun hatiku sakit, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku berada di pilihan yang sulit, tapi pilihannya jelas berat sebelah. Di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih penting dari dua saudaraku.

"Brengsek! Jangan pergi saat aku sedang berbicara padamu!" teriak wookie membuatku terlonjak kaget. Jujur saja seumur-umur aku tak pernah mendengarnya berkata sekasar itu. "Kau sudah melakukannya dan kau ingin lepas tangan begitu saja? Setidaknya, jika kau tak meninggalkan bekas aku bisa diam!"

Eh… maksudnya? Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Dia menelan ludahnya kecut. Aku tahu dia takut padaku. Sangat takut! Dia memelukku erat. "Aku.. hiks.. hiks.. hamil. Aku mengandung anakmu, kyunnie…" katanya yang sontak membuat dunia ini sangat kejam padaku. MATILAH AKU!

TBC

Umph… kurang memuaskan ya? Hahahahaha… maaf…maaf… di chap 2 bakal terbalaskan! Jadi sampai di sini dulu, hehehehehehee.. repiuw yang banyak… biar author cepat ng-update lanjutannya. Karena sebenarnya udah selesai she.. Cuma malas publish… hehehehehehe

Baiklah ini dia balasan review nya buat Don't Cry My brother

YuyaLoveSungmin : Heheheeheehee… gommawo! Bwt umin, met ultah ya! Kirimkan salam ika beserta suami [kibum] oke!

ZueTeuk : Huweee… ika aja memang sambil nangis buatnya. Tapi ika gak tau yang ini sesuai selera atau nggak, karena ika nulis FF ini teringat saat adik tercinta ika ngembusin nafas terakhirnya. Jadi ika buat aja sesuai dengan itu. Hmf… kalau dibilang ika bisa buat sesuai semua Genre, nggak juga. Ika gak bisa buat romance dan apa lagi buat yadong. Ane kagak bisa.

Run Maharani: Sumpah demi cinta kami yang kekal abadi [Kibumika]. Mian ya, lau yang ini agak sedikit gak sesuai dengan harapan. Masih galau sih.. hahahaha… masukannya ika tunggu ya!

Cho tika hyun : KiKyu ada kok di Vampire in kim family. Cuma temponya agak lambat. Hehehehehe…. Gommawo atas pujiannya.

Cha cha: Gommawo cha!

Hitomi mi chan: Ok, ika kabulin. Hmf… ada sedikit rencana buat itu sih, Cuma masih di pending dulu. Liad mood!

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia: Nee.. eon sabar eon, pasti ada jalannya. Kali ini kyu yang disiksa habis-habisan. Ika bakalan nyelamatin oppa ika. #bawa lari hae oppa

Kangkyumi : ok.. ok… special edition ultah minppa ya!

Namika Arishima: Mereka udah nikah kok, author gak mau buat mereka tinggal serumah tanpa menikah! Gak boleh!

Thybum: jawabannya pasrah amat ya?

Eternal Clouds: Saya gagal sebagai author #pundung di pinggir jalan. Begitulah, saya pecinta TeukChul banget. Untuk kyuwook gak terlalu Cuma banyak kyuwook shipper yang ngejar-ngejar ika.. makanya di buatin. Kyupil apaan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Cry My Brother [again]**

**Author : **

**Pairing: Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum and other Suju Member**

**Summary : Biarkah dia pergi hyung! Biarkan dia menipu kita semua dengan perjuangannya. Jangan menangisinya lagi, dia terlalu lelah jika terus menjalani hidup bersama kita. Maafkan dia hyung dan aku akan belajar untuk menebus kesalahannya. **

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SM Entertaiment, tapi membernya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi khusus buat Kim Kibum dia milik author sepenuhnya! #dibantai Snowelf dan Cho Kwang Min adalah selingkuhan author. Diganti karena ryeowook banyak yang minta! Bwahahahaha…**

**Warning: Semua FF si ika berunsur Crack Pair, walaupun ada yang nggak sih. Cuma mendominasi. Kibum, heechul,sungmin dan wookie anggap yeoja ya!**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Tragedy**

**Rated: T [Cuma cari aman]**

**Nb: cerita ini bukan sequel dari Don't Cry My Brother yang sebelumnya. Ini lebih cocoknya other story dengan tema dan tokoh yang sama. Berhubungan karena author lagi malas nyari ide buat title. Bwhahahahaha….. *reader: parah lu thor!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

** for my brother **

**Dirimu akan selalu dihatiku hingga ku lelah, aku akan tetap memikirkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, dari pada yang kau tahu. Aku sayang padamu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sisi-Nya. Lepaskan semua duka kita di dunia. Ingatlah aku sebagai sosok kakak yang berarti bagimu. Saranghaeyo…**

**fahri Alfiansyah**

**[9September1997-28Desember2011]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk pov.

"Pemotretan dua jam lagi, syuting drama setelahnya kemudian jadwalmu kosong." Kataku membaca schedule di memo ku.

Ku tatap dirinya di cermin, matanya terus melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Kau boleh keluar, biarkan aku dan managerku berdua sebentar" perintahnya pada penata riasnya. Mereka semua patuh, hingga tinggalah hanya aku dan dia di ruang ganti ini.

Ku rangkul tubuhnya dari belakang, aroma tubuhnya yang harum sungguh menenangkan jiwa. "Gwechanayo chagi? Kau terlihat resah" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda.

"Molla, aku hanya merasa kasihan dengan adikku"

"Maksudmu hae atau kyu?"

"Kau tahu mereka?" tak kusangka dia tahu nama ke dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku itu.

Dia tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu mereka, kau selalu berbicara tentang mereka. Sekarang ada apa dengan mereka chagi? Apa hae sakit lagi? Atau kyu bermasalah dengan pacarnya itu?"

Aku tersenyum. Dia bangkit dari kursi riasnya. Dia berjalan mendekat padaku, merangkulkan lengannya di leherku. Aku dapat melihat wajah cantiknya itu. "Ini soal kyu, choi siwon menghajarnya kemarin"

"Mwo? Berani sekali dia. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan… aku bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut di depanmu dan mengizinkan hubungan mereka berdua asalkan kau mau berkorban sedikit chagiya"

"Bukan aku yang berkorban jika melakukan itu, tapi kau"

Dia melumat bibirku tiba-tiba. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut, ini biasa ia lakukan. Aku membalas ciumannya kemudian melepaskannya. Aku tak bisa lebih jauh dari itu. Aku sadar siapa diriku. Aku hanya orang miskin yang selalu menerima uang dan cinta darinya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya kecuali manager dari seorang artis super terkenal.

"Menikahlah dengan Kim Heechul ini, teuki-ah"

Ku dorong tubuh yeoja ini pelan, ku ambil selembar tisu di meja riasnya dan membersihkan bibirku yang belepotan lipstik dari bibir indah yeojachinguku itu. Di peluknya pinggangku dari belakang, membisikkan beberapa kata cinta untuk mengubah pikiranku tentang pernikahan yang kurasa tak adil untuknya. Aku berbalik menatapnya, ku rapikan lipstik di bibirnya yang berwarna pulm segar itu. Dia terlihat tenang. "Mungkin nanti, pergilah dan buat pertunjukkan yang membuat namjachingumu ini bangga. Saranghae…"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Seorang anak SMP berdiri di depanku, menatapku dengan tatapan dingin yang kurasa agak mengganggu. Dia pasti sedang marah, bagaimana tidak, aku lupa membalas SMSnya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kulirik sebuah limosin putih terparkir di gerbang sekolah dan terkesan menganggu pemandangan. "Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku!" katanya tenang.

"Dia siapa hae?" tanya eunhyuk, sahabat terbaikku menatap yeoja cantik berparas mewah itu.

"Dia…." Kataku sedikit berpikir kemudian berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Jangan salahkan aku! Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka jika orang berpikir aku sedang memanfaatkan yeoja kaya karena keluargaku terbelit hutang.

"Mungkin pacarnya choi siwon" kataku santai.

Yeoja itu mencegat langkahku dan eunhyuk. Membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengatakan dia adalah pacarnya si sombong siwon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, siwon mungkin jauh lebih baik dari aku. Sungguh jauh lebih baik. "Oppa! Kau sedang marah padaku? Mianhe kalau aku salah" katanya masih dengan pandangan tenang dan dingin. Dia memang seperti itu.

Saat aku ingin mengatakan semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Terdengar suara choi siwon. "Kibummie!" panggilnya. Aku terdiam dan memutuskan untuk berlalu saja, meskipun aku melihat kibum sama sekali tak bergeming meski siwon sudah ada disampingnya.

"Diamlah, Choi Siwon! Kau tak lihat kalau aku sedang punya urusan lain" kata kibum menghempas tangan siwon dan menyusulku.

"Saranghae oppa! Kumohon maafkan aku, tolong jangan putus denganku" Omo! Tentu saja aku kaget setengah mati saat setan salju ini berkata seperti itu. Rasanya malu sekali. Eunhyuk bersiul-siul gaje mengejekku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah, ku tarik tangannya ke dalam limosin putih itu.

"Kita bertemu dirumah. Dengar! Jangan memakai pakaian atau kenderaan mencolok saat kerumahku. Arra!" bisikku kemudian lari ngacir pulang kerumahku.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk pov.

Trrtt…. Trrrttt…. Handphoneku bergetar di atas meja. Heechul ternyata, "_Chagiya… aku sudah mengatakan tanggal pernikahan kita di media!_" teriaknya dari seberang sana.

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa? Kau sedang bercanda chullie?" Gila.. apa yang sedang dilakukannya lagi?

"_Tidak! Aku serius! Kau jangan menolakku atau aku akan sangat malu. Arraso!"_ aku syok. Tentu saja aku tak pernah bertemu yeoja senekat ini sebelumnya. Jika aku menolaknya karirnya bisa saja hancur. Ku hidupkan TV di rumahku. Mwo? Seluruh TV menujukkan gambarku dan Heechul. Tanggal pernikahannya? Kapan? Mwo? Ini gila? Besok? Dia bilang besok?

"_Mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang mendadak. Karena…. Aku sudah mengandung anak dari dia"_ apa-apaan ini? Aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hamil? Kim heechul, dia menipu media. Akh….

Kulirik jam dinding rumahku, hae bersama kibum sedang ada di halaman. Aku tidak pernah menyangka adik polosku itu akan berpacaran dengan seorang yang dingin seperti kibum. Tapi aku tahu kibum adalah yeoja yang sangat baik dan pengertian pada hae. Sudah cukup lama mereka berpacaran, mereka sering bertengkar tapi aku tahu isi pertengkaran mereka hanya tentang hal sepele yang berakhir dengan mengalahnya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam Hae! Kau mengerti! 14 tahun lagi kita menikah dan tingkahmu itu sudah sangat macam-macam!" pekik kibum menjauh dari hae. Aku sering tertawa dengan tingkah manja hae dan sikap pacaran sehat kibum.

"Cuma cium, kau sudah sangat pelit" hae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kibum membuang wajahnya yang terlihat memerah. Dasar adik mesum, dia bisa meminta hal seperti itu saat hyungnya masih ada dirumah.

Kibum mengecup pipi donghae cepat. "Sudah! Tidak ada lagi!"

Dasar! Donghae nyengir kemudian tidur di pangkuan kibum. Sudah jam segini kenapa kyuhyun belum pulang juga? Aku berjalan kepintu depan. Kubuka pintu itu, disana sudah berdiri kyuhyun dengan kondisi mematung. "Gwechana kyu?" tanyaku saat adikku itu malah tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Mianhe hyung" katanya membuatku terdiam

"Mwo? Kau membuat masalah lagi?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya sedikit lelah"

%%

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku berbohong lagi. Kali ini pada donghae, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika seperti ini terus. Perut wookie terus membesar dan aku hanya bisa terus berbohong. Ku hela nafasku. Suara lonceng pintu terdengar dan mengejutkanku. "Selamat datang!" kataku membungkuk pada pelanggan yang baru datang.

Ya… ini kerja paruh waktuku, menjadi pelayan di sebuah café. Tentu saja demi mendapatkan uang. Bedanya jika donghae mencari uang untuk keluarga kami, aku mencari uang untuk wookie. Aku tahu sekali dia pasti akan diusir jika oppanya tahu anak yang ia kandung adalah anakku. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanyaku kepada pelanggan itu.

"Es krim vanilla dan pencake keju" katanya dingin. Rasanya aku mengenal suara itu. Kulirik wajah pelanggan itu. OMONA… dia KIM KI BUM

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini kibummie?" tentu saja aku terkejut.

"Heh! Bicara yang sopan dengan nona besar!" teriak manager galak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia itu adik calon suamiku. Ngapain kau disini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Dia… kulihat keluar, limosin putih yang terlihat sangat mahal terparkir di depan pintu kafe. Ternyata, yeoja ini bahkan lebih kaya dari seorang choi ryeowook. Tuhan… aku telah bosan hidup dengan sering mengatainya tak pantas dengan hyungku. Lagipula kenapa si donghae tak pernah cerita. "Aku bekerja, tolong rahasiakan ini pada hae hyung ya!"

"Tidak masalah! Duduklah dulu! Kurasa ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku"

Kemudian….

"Dasar gila kau cho kyuhyun! Jadi sekarang kau perlu uang untuk biaya persalinan gadis itu?"

Aku mengangguk takut. "Nee.. kakak ipar. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kibum terdiam, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku senang dengan panggilan itu. Baiklah, masalah biaya kau tak usah bingung, aku akan membantumu"

"Keluargamu tidak marah jika kau pacaran dengan hyungku?"

"Buat apa Yesung oppa marah? Dia merasa hae oppa orang yang baik dan cocok denganku. Kau tahu, sebenarnya oppaku itu sudah membayar semua hutang kalian, selama ini teuki oppa hanya membayar padanya saja tanpa sepengatahuan teuki oppa juga. Kata yesung oppa, uang itu akan dibelikannya baju pengantiku nanti" ujar kibum sambil setengah berkhayal.

"Gommawo kibummie"

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai hyungmu itu"

%ika. Zordick%

Wookie pov.

Perutku terasa mual. Kutatap wajahku di cermin, pucat! Kutatap kyu disampingku. Ia tersenyum membawa sekantung plastik penuh mangga muda. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. "Gommawo kyunnie!" kataku mengecup pipinya.

Dia memegang perutku dengan penuh sayang. "Ini appa berikan untukmu. Jangan mempersulit eommamu ya!" tak kusangka dia begitu perhatian. Tapi aku merasa dia berbeda, matanya terkadang terlihat kosong. Apa kehamilanku sungguh menjadi beban pikiran untuknya. Itu wajar, tapi dia orang jenius, kurasa dia akan temukan jalan keluarnya.

"Hoek…" lho.. aku terkejut karena yang sedang muntah bukan aku. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah westafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya disana. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Dia memuntahkan sangat banyak.

"Kau baik-baik chagiya? Wajahmu pucat!" ucapku memijit pundaknya. Kurasa dia terlalu lelah demi mencari uang untukku. Dia bahkan mengontrak rumah ini untukku. Tapi dia terlalu sering seperti ini, dia sering muntah-muntah bahkan lebih sering dari ku.

"Gwechana chagi…" ku berikan dia segelas air hangat. Setelah meminum air itu, di berikannya padaku seamplop uang. "Bos besarku adalah orang yang baik. Ini biaya persalinanmu dan uang sewa rumah untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Uang ini juga banyak sisanya, nanti aku akan menemanimu untuk membelikan perlengkapan baby dan kebutuhan kita nantinya"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Dia terlihat kesusahan untuk berdiri. Membuatku tambah takut saja. "Beberapa hari ini aku mungkin tidak datang. Teuki hyung terus bertanya jadi agar tak membuatnya curiga aku harus di rumah beberapa hari ini. Kalau kau perlu apa-apa telpon saja kibummie. Dia sudah tahu semuanya"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Kyu terasa berbeda, dia jauh lebih dewasa dan pandangan mata kosongnya itu membuatku takut. Aku takut dia sedang tak menatapku dan ingin meninggalkanku.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk pov.

"Chagi.. aku merasa kyu sedikit aneh. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" chullie terus mengulang pertanyaan serupa saat dia duduk di sampingku sambil memainkan rambutku.

Sejak kami resmi menikah, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah sederhana ini bersamaku dan dua saengku dari pada tinggal di apartement mewahnya. Dia bilang di sini lebih terasa kekeluargaannya dari pada apartement mengerikan tempat tinggalnya. "Bagaimana kondisi kehamilanmu noona?" sela hae, membuat keringat dingin chullie bercucuran.

Aku terkikik geli. "Sudahlah chullie jangan berbohong lagi. Hae sudah mengetahuinya. Lagi pula dia kan adikmu juga, tidak baik membohonginya terus menerus"

"Setidaknya jangan bicara dengan keras hae. Aku kan malu, harus berbohong demi menikahi hyungmu ini" cerocos chullie. Membuatku makin keras tertawa.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melintas di depan kami. Sejak kapan adikku ini begitu kurus. "Hyung-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Kau baik-baik saja kyu?" tanyaku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku seperti tak melihat dia, dia berbeda. Dia lebih mirip kerangka hidup dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Aku menyentuh pipinya. "Kyu…" BRUUUKKK… dia tumbang di depanku. Tuhan… adikku!

"Hyung… sesak" katanya menggapai-gapai udara. Kenapa saat dia pulang dari liburannya dia malah jadi seperti ini?

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Ku genggam tangan kyuhyun yang kurus. Aku tak menyangka setelah sekian lama aku tak melihatnya, dia akan jadi seperti ini. Apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan di tempat liburan itu. Dia seperti orang yang tidak makan selama beberapa hari. "Kyu.. gwechana?" saat dia terbangun.

"Hyung, aku ada dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit" kataku pelan.

"Hyung, biaya RS mahal. Kita pulang saja!" katanya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan takut! Hyung punya banyak uang untukmu" kataku, yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman darinya. Aku sungguh punya uang untuk biaya Rsnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia menunjuk dadanya. "Hyung sesak". Aku memperkuat oksigennya. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya saat merasa oksigen itu cukup untuknya.

"Tarik nafas dari hidung kyu, keluarkan dari mulut. Kau akan merasa sedikit nyaman" ujarku saat dia merasa megap lagi. "Kau mau makan? Sini hyung suapin ya!" kataku memasukkan makanan kemulutnya. Dia makan dengan baik. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia memuntahkannya lagi.

"Kyu kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik, teuki hyung yang baru datang langsung memanggil dokter.

Dia terus muntah, aku yakin hanya satu sendok makanan yang kumasukkan kemulutnya. Hingga cairan yang kuyakini sebagai cairan lambungnya ikut keluar. "Kyu.." mataku mulai berair melihat penderitaan adikku itu.

Aku merasa dokter sangat lama datang. Apa karena kami orang miskin makanya kerja mereka begitu lambat. Mereka bahkan bekerja saat heechul noona menunjukkan wajahnya dan mengobrak-abrik rumah sakit ini. Saat heechul noona tidak ada mereka kembali bersikap acuh. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang bersama beberapa orang perawat. Mereka terlihat jijik dengan kondisi adikku yang penuh dengan muntahan.

Teuki hyung segera membuka pakaian kyuhyun tanpa perasaan jijik sedikit pun. Ku ambil pakaian barunya dan memakaikannya. Setelah itu dokter baru memeriksanya. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa mereka jauh lebih menjijikkan dari pada muntahan itu.

Beberapa hari berlalu, ku rasakan kodisi kyuhyun makin memburuk. Aku tak menyangka ada seorang dokter spesialist yang di yakini dapat mengobati kyuhyun menolak mengobati adikku dengan tegas. Aku tak tahu penyebabnya kenapa. Kenapa dia begitu tega, dia memiliki ilmu kenapa dia harus menolak menerapkannya pada adikku? Aku menyumpahi dalam hati semoga Tuhan memberikan hal yang sama pada saudaranya. Sementara teuki hyung bersujud di kakinya sambil menangis dan hanya mendapat penolakan yang serupa.

%ika. Zordick%

"_Aku akan datang ke sana!" _kibum mematikan telponnya. Aku sampai melupakannya sejak kyuhyun sakit. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena tak memberitahukan dia tentang kondisi kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian dia datang, dia menggandeng seorang yeoja hamil bersamanya. Ku tajamkan mataku, dan tak kusangka yeoja hamil itu adalah wookie. Dia membungkuk formal padaku dan leeteuk hyung. Benar, aku sudah menduganya si evil prince itulah yang menanam janin itu. Leeteuk hyung tak mampu marah, dia hanya menangis saat kyuhyun mengatakan maaf dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Bagaimana kami akan marah pada namja yang bahkan sangat tak berdaya ini? Wookie berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi. Dia tersenyum dan kyu terlihat senang melihat yeojachingunya dan calon bayinya dalam perut buncit itu. "Appa terlihat jelek ya?" katanya bercanda sambil mengelus perut wookie.

"Appa tampan kok, cepatlah sembuh kyu. Jangan membuatku sedih" ujar wookie mengelus kepala kyu penuh sayang.

Kyuhyun kali ini tersenyum kaku, di tatapnya aku sambil berevil smirk ria. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya, dalam kondisi seperti ini apa dia bermaksud menjahiliku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan? Air mata kibum tumpah, digenggamnya tanganku erat, di sembunyikannya wajahnya di bahuku, aku mendengar isak tangisnya. "Kyu pasti sembuhkan?" celetuk leeteuk hyung menguatkan wookie. Tak kusangka yeoja imut ini begitu tegar melihat keadaan kyu, dia berusaha menahan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel kibum berbunyi, aku menatap wajahnya. "Yesung oppa" dia memberitahuku. Aku mengangguk dan mengantarnya keluar dari kamar dengan suasana yang kurasa menyedihkan ini.

Di loudspeakerkannya HPnya hingga aku bisa mendengarnya. "Yeoboseo oppa!" kata kibum membuka pembicaraan dengan suara seraknya akibat menangis.

"_kau menangis? Apa hae berbuat sesuatu padamu?"_ cerocos Yesung hyung membuat aku terkaget karena namaku ikutan di sebut.

"Tidak oppa, oppa dimana sekarang?"

"_Oppa masih di Den Haag, waeyo?"_

"Pulang ke Seoul sekarang! Kyuhyun, adik Hae sakit oppa. Bantu mengobatinya ya! Kumohon!" rengek kibum. Benar juga, yang ku dengar Yesung hyung adalah dokter hebat. Dia bahkan di panggil ke luar negeri untuk mengobati orang-orang hebat. Dia mungkin bisa mengobati adikku.

"_Tapi oppa kan…"_

"Pulang dengan pesawatmu sekarang atau jangan harap bertemu denganku lagi!" bentak kibum kemudian mematikan HPnya. Aku agak kaget dengan kelakuannya itu, kukira sikap manja dan pemaksanya itu hanya padaku. Ternyata Yesung hyung juga termasuk dalam daftar korban.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Wookie mana hyung?" Tanya kyu saat aku ingin menyuapinya makanan.

"Dia sedang berganti pakaian di rumah kalian, waeyo?" jawabku jujur.

Dia menghempas tanganku yang sedang akan menyuapinya. "Kau kenapa Kyu?" terlihat leeteuk hyung muncul dari pintu sambil mengutip sendok yang terlempar dari tanganku. Di basuhnya sendok itu dengan air mineral. Setelah itu di kecupnya dahi kyuhyun. "Kau tidak ingin makan?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya tidak suka jika Hae yang suapin aku. Hyung saja yang suapin" katanya menarik kerah baju leeteuk hyung. Di mainkannya rambut leeteuk hyung seolah dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang melihat ibunya.

Ku akui, aku merasa kesal dan sedikit sakit hati. Apa bedanya aku dengan teuki hyung? Kenapa aku tak bisa menyuapin makanan untuk saengku? Huh… selalu begini. Bahkan sekarang ini, dia tak bisa berjalan dia tak pernah meminta bantuan dariku. Dia lebih memilih bantuan dari heechul noona dari pada aku. Dia sungguhan tidak ingin aku menyentuhnya. Apa dia benci padaku?

Terkadang aku kasihan dengan leeteuk hyung, dia merawat kyu siang malam. Dia tak pernah tidur beberapa hari ini akibat kemanjaan anak itu. Sedangkan aku, saat aku berjaga dia malah menyuruhku pergi dan tidur di rumah. Dia juga suka bermanjaan dengan kibum jika datang dan menyuruhku menjaga wookie. Dia sungguh membuatku marah.

"Pagi…" sapa Yesung hyung saat memasuki kamar ini. "Kenapa mukamu cemberut gitu Hae?" celutuknya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Hyung…" ujar Kyuhyun ceria. Dasar,, dia selalu sok baik di depan Yesung hyung. Genggaman hangat menggenggam tanganku. Ku lirik kibum yang sudah berada di sampingku. Dia pasti tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikiranku dan dia hanya tertawa setiap aku mengeluh soal kelakuan kekanak-kanakan kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Kyu? Lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Nee, aku sudah bisa makan dan aku sudah tidak muntah lagi hyung. Aku juga sudah lumayan bisa berjalan"

"Bagus.. kalau begitu apa kau bisa bernyanyi? Kau kan sudah sembuh, bernyanyilah!" perintah Yesung hyung yang membuat kami semua di ruangan ini cengo.

Kyuhyun patuh, ia bernyanyi dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat. Membuatku tertawa paling keras, leeteuk juga tertawa. Ia pasti senang karena kyu tampak ada kemajuan, ia terlihat lebih sehat dan pandangan matanya tidak kosong seperti yang dulu. Tapi jujur, aku merasa dengan badan yang sangat kurus seperti sekarang ini kyu terlihat seperti anak idiot. Bukan maksudku mengatai adikku sendiri, tapi sifatnya dan sikapnya juga. Terkadang ia seperti anak kecil dan melakukan hal-hal yang kurasa konyol, dia juga meminta hal yang tak masuk akal belakangan ini.

BRAAKKK

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar bantingan pintu. Tampak Siwon berdiri disana dengan wajah marah. Kibum mengencangkan pelukannya di lenganku. Aku tahu dia takut melihat wajah orang yang selalu mengejarnya ini. "DIMANA YEOSAENGKU!" pekiknya persis orang kesetanan.

Ku dorong tubuh siwon agar keluar dari ruangan ini. Kututup pintunya agar kesehatan kyuhyun tak menurun lagi setelah mendengar suara monster jelek ini maksudku aku tahu dia tampan monster tak berkemonsteran ini, jelasnya. "Jangan membuat keributan di sini choi siwon" kataku tegas.

"Orang miskin seperti kalian seharusnya sadar diri, yang telah berbuat kesalahan sekarang adalah keluarga kalian. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan hyung tertuamu, dia b ahkan tak tahu cara mendidikkan adiknya sehingga menghamili adikku dan menculiknya dari rumah"

"Jaga bicaramu soal hyungku!" jujur saja, berkelahi bukan gayaku sama sekali.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu. Cih.. bahkan hyungmu itu menghamili heechul noona untuk mendapatkan hartanya. Kau kira aku tak tahu, kalian semua sama. Keluarga kalian itu hanya ingin derajat yang lebih tinggi dengan menghamili yeoja kaya" cemooh siwon yang kurasa makin tak karuan.

Aku mendekat berlahan padanya. "Jangan bicara terlalu keras, jika kyu mendengarnya kondisinya makin parah" jelasku, mencoba menenangkan namja yang badannya sedikit lebih tinggi dan besar dari pada aku ini. Dia sudah biasa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu, aku lebih memilih tidak menggubrisnya dari pada semua menjadi lebih rumit dari sebelumnya.

BRUUKK, tinju besarnya mendarat di pipiku. Aku tersungkur di lantai, wajahku pasti lebam sekarang. Darah menetes di lantai.

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Kenapa lagi ini? Kenapa jantungku kumat di saat seperti ini? Pandangan ku kabur mendadak. Samar-samar kulihat wookie yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tak bisa mendengar lagi, aku tak bisa mendengar lagi. "Hae oppa, gwechana?" suara kibum terdengar kini.

"Lindungi wookie, anak kyuhyun ada di kandungannya" kataku berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku.

Kibum berlari dan memeluk wookie. Ku harap siwon masih mempertimbangkan wookie sebagai adiknya dan kibum sebagai yeoja yang di cintainya untuk tak memukul mereka berdua. Kesadaranku pulih, meskipun kurasa jantung ini takkan bertahan lama. Tidak apa-apa, sebentar saja, untuk melindungi namsaengku yang sedang di dalam sana.

Kuterima sekali lagi pukulan Siwon, kali ini tepat di hulu hatiku. Aku paham betul statusnya sebagai pemenang berturut Taekwondo selama dua tahun ini. Terasa sakit tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit saat mendengar tangisan wookie sambil menyebut nama kyuhyun. Kibum masih memeluknya, melindunginya dari emosi siwon yang mungkin menyerang calon adik iparku itu.

Seandainya tubuhku ini lebih kuat, dan jantungku ini tak berulah aku ingin memukul Siwon. Aku terdiam sejenak saat seseorang berdiri di depanku, menendang perut Siwon dengan lututnya. Siwon terjungkal, dia melirikku dan membantuku berdiri. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, yeoja manis nan imut itu membuat siwon yang bertenaga kuda membatu terkena tendangannya. Dia sungguh terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun pink polos selutut, sungguh berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya saat di depan rumah.

"Sungmin-ssi" kataku lirih sambil memegangi perutku. Dia tersenyum saat pandangan matanya dengan wookie bertemu. Wookie menunduk formal sambil di bantu kibum.

"Kurang Ajar kau Yeoja sialan!" pekik Siwon lagi, ingin menerjang Sungmin dari belakang. Tak kusangka dia bisa memukul seorang yeoja. Tapi aku mengerti perasaannya, dia pasti sangat marah hingga kehilangan akal sehat. Adiknya telah di hamili oleh namja yang tak jelas masa depannya. Dia sedang memikirkan wookie, jika kyuhyun adalah seorang yeoja dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama, mungkin saja aku akan lebih gila dari dia.

Aku berlutut di kaki Siwon, aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Tubuhku hanya sedang bergerak bagaimana cara melindungi adikku. Aku tidak peduli harga diriku sebagai seorang namja. Aku tidak peduli apakah kibum melihatku dengan cara apa. Aku juga tak terlalu berharap teuki hyung dan kyuhyun akan memaafkanku setelah aku melakukan hal hina ini pada namja yang mereka benci di dunia ini.

"Ku mohon maafkan keluarga kami, aku berlutut di kakimu untuk meminta maaf atas kyuhyun. Kumohon tuan choi siwon. Aku jamin keluarga kami akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan ryeowook yang diakibatkan kesalahan adikku itu. Aku rela menjadi budakmu selamanya, jangan sakiti adikku. Kumohon!" ucapku mencium sepatu choi siwon.

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Jantungku lagi-lagi! Jangan sekarang! "Kumohon, jangan sakiti ryeowook-ssi juga. Aku memohon atas nama adikku. Aku lah yang tak mendidiknya dengan baik!"

"Berdirilah oppa!" ku dengar kibum dengan suara seraknya nan dalam sedang memerintahku. Mian he, chagi.. ku harap kau mengerti, ini artinya aku tak bisa menjaga wibawamu. Aku hanya namja tak berguna.

"Oppa kumohon berdirilah, ini salahku dan kyuhyun. Jangan menanggungnya untuk kami!" kali ini ryeowook. Tak bisa, aku tak mungkin membiarkan adikku dan yeoja tak berdaya menderita karena keluargaku yang miskin. Hingga keluarga choi tidak bisa menerima hubungan kalian.

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

"Berdiri Hae!" hatiku seolah teriris mendengar suara teuki hyung. "Sampai kapan kau membuatku menjadi semakin tak berguna?" dia membentakku.

Sebuah tangan menarikku, membantuku berdiri. "Kau membuatku malu, saeng!" Yesung hyung dia memapahku. Di tatapnya tajam Siwon dengan mata sipitnya. PLAKK… di tamparnya siwon dengan kuat. "Aku menyelamatkan hidup ayahmu, dan begini caramu berterima kasih padaku? Namja ini adalah adik iparku. Dan kau sungguh mempermalukanku"

"Mian he, hyung!" kata siwon lirih. Seorang namja tinggi berlari dengan terburu-buru. Dia membungkuk formal pada Yesung hyung.

"Anakku pasti membuat masalah disini. Maafkan dia!"

"Appa…" Wookie bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat namja tampan ini. Dia sungguh appanya wookie? Presdir dari perusahaan choi? Dia terlihat sangat muda.

"Appa sudah dengar, kibum-ssi sudah menceritakan semuanya pada appa saat appa di Berlin. Mian, kalau anak ini sudah merepotkan kalian semua"

"Tidak apa-apa Hangeng ahjussi. Bisakah kau masuk dan melihat calon menantumu. Ku harap kau bisa membuatnya lebih tenang" Yesung hyung mengisyaratkan pada wookie untuk membawa tuan choi hangeng untuk masuk keruang Kyuhyun dirawat. Setelah itu aku ambruk. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk pov.

Kulihat donghae tertidur di sofa, dia pasti sangat lelah. Wookie juga, dia beberapa kali terjaga saat kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Tapi aku tahu dia juga lelah. Sementara aku, aku masih terjaga. Melihat adikku tampak senang bermain dengan jemariku. Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat manja. Bahkan dia jauh lebih manja dari pada hae saat ia masih kecil.

Kenapa adik tampanku ini harus jadi seperti ini? Lihat betapa rupanya hamper menyerupai mayat hidup. Dia tersenyum saat aku menyentuh pipinya. Matanya yang cekung itu menatapku polos, membuat air mataku mengalir lagi. "Hyung aku akan sembuhkan?" tanyanya seperti bukan dia. Ini bukan cho kyuhyun yang ku kenal. Kemana senyuman jahatmu itu adikku. Bukankah kau selalu mengejek donghae saat dia bertanya pertanyaan bodoh yang sekarang sedang kau tanyakan?

"Nee.. kau pasti sembuh sayang. Pasti… hyung yakin itu. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menjaga hyung dan hae hyung? Kau juga harus menikahi wookie kan?" ku rapikan rambut hitamnya. Dia tersenyum lagi, menggenggam jemariku. Kuingat dulu jemariku jauh lebih kurus dari jemarinya, kenapa sekarang jemarinya terlihat jauh lebih kurus.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana jika aku tak bisa bertahan hyung"

Aku diam. Jika kau tak bisa bertahan? Aku… apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga tak tahu. Kau pasti bisa kyu. Aku tak yakin kau tega pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Bukankah kau sayang padaku. Jangan mengeluarkan pertanyaan sulit seperti ini seolah kau sedang putus asa atas hidupmu. "Janganlah kyu! Kau tega meninggalkan hyung bersama hae yang lemah? Kau tega?"

Seolah tak mendengarkanku, dia bertanya lagi padaku. "Kalau aku mati hyung bagaimana?"

Kali ini aku tak menjawab. Aku takkan membiarkan dia pergi. Takkan pernah. Dia kemudian tertawa lirih. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku kali ini. Meski sungguh aku terluka melihatnya "Aku pasti sembuh hyung. Hahahahahaha" katanya membuat senyumku melebar.

Dia meluruskan kakinya yang tadi sempat di tekuknya. Di genggamnya tanganku. Makin lama makin erat. "Hyung… sesak" katanya memukul dadanya. "Sakit hyung, sangat sakit"

Wookie terbangun. "Mana yang sakit kyu?" tanyanya dengan wajah takut. Di usapnya pelan dada kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang setelahnya. Aku sedikit bisa merasa tenang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia merasa sakit lagi. Wookie mulai panic, dia keluar dari kamar dan memanggil dokter.

"Kyu.." bisikku di telinganya.

"Dadaku sakit hyung! Sesak!" katanya memburu nafas. Dia menarik rambutku kuat. Aku mengerti betapa kesakitannya dia saat ini. Tak lama kemudian dokter datang, kyu melepaskan rambutku yang sepertinya sedikit rontok. "Sakit dok! Sakit!" katanya pada dokter jaga itu.

Ia menggapai-gapai udara. Ntah apa yang ia raih. Dia terus megap. Dokter itu menyuntikkan sesuatu di infusnya. Tapi dia masih terus meraung kesakitan. Diraihnya tangan wookie. Di gigitnya tangan itu kuat. Wookie sedikit meringis. "Sakit kyu.." kata wookie pelan.

Dia masih mendengar perkataan wookie, di lepasnya tangan wookie. Dia tenang sejenak, kemudian diraihnya tanganku. Kali ini dia menggigit tanganku, Tuhan… bagaimana caranya wookie masih bisa tersenyum saat di gigit sekuat ini? "Kyunnie… jari hyung sakit". Dia melepas jariku lagi. Wookie merobek sedikit pakaiannya, dimasukkannya kemulut kyu, agar kyu tak menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Tapi kyu menepisnya kasar. Ditariknya lagi tanganku dan di gigitnya sekali lagi.

Dia kemudian melepasnya saat aku meringis kesakitan. Dia lalu menarik rambutku, tak lama kemudian, tangannya itu jatuh. Entah kenapa aku lebih menginginkan dia menarik rambutku sekarang. Kyunnie… jangan pergi hyung mohon! Jangan tinggalkan hyung!

Donghae terbangun, lebih dari seorang dokter yang kini menangani kyu kami. Donghae menepuk bahuku. Kemudian dibisikkannya sesuatu di telinga kyu. Adikku kyu itu sudah tak bisa mendengar lagi. Dia bahkan tak mendengar perkataan donghae agar dia tak melihat ke atas. "Kyu! Jangan menakutiku! Kau dengar aku, bernafaslah dengan tenang, jangan memburu nafas seperti itu!" teriak hae memarahi kyu.

Hae meraih handphonenya sambil memeluk wookie yang terus menangis seperti sudah kehilangan kyu. Aku bisa menebak dia sedang menelpon Yesung. Hae kemudian menyuruhku untuk memeluk sosok tak berdaya wookie. Di gelitiknya kaki kyuhyun. Kemudian dia menangis. "Dia tak meresponku hyung. Kakinya dingin. Sangat dingin!" katanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Apa aku harus lakukannya lagi?"

"Adikku, jangan tinggalkan hyung! Dengarkan hyung! Kau bisa dengar hyung kan?" hae terus menggosok kaki kyuhyun agar tetap hangat. "Kyunnie…."

Tak lama kemudian yesung masuk ke ruangan, dia memeriksa kyuhyun. Dipompanya dada kyuhyun. Di berikannya beberapa kali nafas buatan. "Keluarlah dulu!" seorang dokter lain mendorongku pergi.

"Tidak! Biarkan mereka disini. Berdoalah!" kata Yesung terus membantu kyuhyun.

_Kumohon Tuhan, sekali ini saja, bantu hambamu ini. Jangan ambil adik hamba itu_, aku terus memohon dalam hati. Yesung tampak kelelahan. Dia terus memanggil nama kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun masih tak mendengarnya. Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari kaki kyuhyun. Dia berjalan ke sampingku dan menarik tubuh wookie agar memeluknya.

Dia berbisik pada wookie. Aku berusaha untuk mendengarkan kata-kata donghae. "Maafkanlah kyu, wookie"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya oppa. Sungguh!" yeoja itu terus terisak. Donghae menggenggam tangan wookie dan mengecup pucuk kepala wookie. Berusaha menenangkan wookie.

"Apakah kyu terlihat tersiksa?"

"Nee.. aku tak mau melihatnya begitu."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" hae membantu wookie berdiri. Aku tak mengerti wookie malah membereskan semua barang-barang kyu di kamar ini. Masih terus menangis tapi dia tetap membereskan semuanya seolah kyuhyun agar segera keluar dari sini.

"Hyung… biarkan kyu pergi ya! Relakan dia!"

"ANDWAE! Aku tak bisa hae, dia adikku! Aku menyayanginya. Tidak akan tidak akan pernah" tangisku pecah. Aku memang cengeng, dan entah sejak kapan donghae terlihat begitu kuat menerima ini semua. "Dia sudah bilang akan memperbaiki semuanya, dia janji akan sembuh dan melindungi kita. Kau ingat? Jangan putus asa hae!"

"Biarkah dia pergi hyung! Biarkan dia menipu kita semua dengan perjuangannya. Jangan menangisinya lagi, dia terlalu lelah jika terus menjalani hidup bersama kita. Maafkan dia hyung dan aku akan belajar untuk menebus kesalahannya." Hae memelukku. Dia berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Ku mohon hyung, iklaskan dia. Agar dia bisa pergi dengan tenang"

Tangisku semakin kuat. _Tuhan, jika ini memang kehendakmu, aku kuat, aku iklaskan dia. Ku mohon, jangan buat dia menderita seperti ini. Kumohon Tuhan. Kumohon!_ Jeritku dalam hati. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di bahu donghae.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara kyuhyun. "Hyung" panggilnya. Aku yakin dia memanggilku. Aku segera berdiri dan melihatnya. Mengeluarkan senyuman terbaikku agar dia senang. Katanya dia suka melihat senyuman malaikatku itu. Selalu menenangkan dirinya. "Adikmu sudah pergi leeteuk-ssi" kata Yesung menepuk pundakku kemudian berlalu. Aku terpaku di tempatku. Kulihat perawat sudah membereskan jenazahnya. Kupeluk tubuh dingin adikku itu. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Adikku telah pergi.

Kibum pov.

Setelah mendengar kyuhyun telah pergi, aku segera ke rumah sakit. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan waktu yang menunjukkan tengah malam. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada wookie, dia pasti sangat terpukul sekarang. Aku bisa membayangkan jika ini terjadi padaku, jika hae lah yang berada di posisi kyuhyun saat ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa bernafas lagi, apalagi wookie sedang hamil.

Kupercepat langkahku saat melihat sosok yang kurasa Yesung oppa yang sedang duduk didepan kamar tempat kyuhyun di rawat. Yesung oppa duduk dilantai dengan lutut di tekuk, di tenggelamkannya wajahnya di lututnya. Aku menghampirinya, dapat kulihat tubuhnya bergetar. Dia menangis, tak kusangka hyungku yang sombong ini bisa menangis juga.

"Kibummie, oppa gagal, hyung tak bisa menyelamatkan kyuhyun" isaknya saat mata kami bertemu. Aku bersimpuh di depannya dan dia langsung memelukku erat. "Kenapa harus kyuhyun yang tak bisa kuselamatkan?"

"Sudahlah oppa, jangan jadi lemah begini, kita harus kuatkan teuki oppa" ajakku. Dan yesung oppa hanya menggeleng pelan. Aku tahu dia paling tak tahan dengan adegan menangis. Apalagi kyuhyun itu seumuran denganku. Aku berjalan pelan memasuki kamar itu. Leeteuk oppa terlihat tak karuan sementara hae. Dia tak menangis, dia terus menghibur wookie yang berwajah tak berdosa. Yang kutahu wookie memang anak yang polos.

Aku duduk di samping leeteuk oppa, ku pegang tangannya. Aku berusaha menguatkannya. Dia tak bisa tersenyum lagi. Dia tak bisa memakai topeng malaikatnya lagi. Kini dia terluka seperti hyung pada umumnya yang kehilangan namsaengnya. Hanya saja mungkin lukanya lebih berat. Dia yang membesarkan kyuhyun sejak orang tua mereka. Dia selalu ada saat kedua namsaengnya perlu perhatian. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya berada di posisinya sekarang.

Sama seperti posisi yesung oppa, dia yang menjadi oppa, eomma sekaligus appa dalam hidupku. Dia terus memanjakan adik egoisnya ini sementara banyak nyawa yang bergantung di tangannya. Dia bekerja keras demi diriku hingga aku memperoleh hidup mewah seperti sekarang. Aku adalah tujuan hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana jika tujuan hidup itu hilang. Bukankah sangat menyakitkan?

%ika. Zordick%

Kutatap sosoknya yang memakai tuxedo putih. Dia sungguh tampan, persis seperti yang aku impikan selama ini. Aku berusaha tersenyum, menatapnya berjalan. Ku tahu gaun putih itu terlihat cocok jika berjalan beriringan dengan tuxedo yang di pakainya. Dia tersenyum bahkan sedikit tertawa. Aku tahu dia bahagia, aku pun berusaha untuk itu. Hatiku sakit.

Kenapa? Karena yang mengenakan gaun putih itu bukan aku, yeoja yang berjalan disampingnya juga bukan aku. Yeoja itu wookie. Yesung oppa merangkul tubuhku, aku tak boleh menangis di saat seperti ini. Seharusnya aku mendoakan mereka, meski sakit rasanya. Aku tak menyangka ini jauh lebih sakit disbanding saat hae mengatakan dia ingin putus denganku dan memilih untuk menikahi wookie saat kelulusannya.

Apa menurutnya 14 tahun adalah waktu yang lama? Hingga ia mencampakkanku yang bahkan tak pernah mencium bibirnya sekalipun setelah sekian lama kami bersama? Kini dia mencium bibir yeoja lain di depanku, di hadapan semua orang yang turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan mereka. Kulirik choi siwon dan hangeng ahjussi yang menangis bahagia atas putrinya.

Chullie noona menggendong bayi mungil dipelukannya, setelah mereka berciuman. Chullie noona menyerahkan bayi cantik itu ke gendongan ibunya. Wookie tersenyum. Di ciumnya bayinya itu dengan sayang. Hae oppa kini telah resmi menjadi ayah dari bayi itu. Tanpa rasa cinta sebagai seorang suami pada wookie melainkan rasa sayangnya pada seorang adik tercinta. Dia meninggalkanku demi menebus kesalahan kyuhyun.

Air mataku akhirnya jatuh, sekarang aku menangis seperti anak kecil. Yesung oppa panic menenangkanku. Wookie menunduk, aku tahu dia merasa bersalah. Tangan yang begitu hangat kini menepuk kepalaku. "Baru kali ini kulihat seorang kim kibum menangis. Kau terlihat sangat manis. Heeheehehee" kulihat hae sudah berdiri di depanku dengan cengirannya.

E-N-D

Repiuw donk!


End file.
